Aux Enfers
by Marquise des Ombres
Summary: -OS POST AWE- Elizabeth ne supporte pas d'avoir perdu Will et s'isole dans son chagrin. Entendant parler d'une vieille légende capable de briser la malédiction de son époux, Elizabeth décide de partir à l'aventure pour l'extraire du royaume des abysses.


**Aux Enfers**

par

_Marquise des Ombres_

_**- OS Défi -**_

_**Fil conducteur**__** : le mythe d'Orphée**_

_**Pairing**__: Elizabeth Swann_

_**Genre:**__ Drame_

_**Rating**__: K+_

**Publication :**_ 2011_

_Résumé : __**- POST AWE-**__ Elizabeth ne supporte pas d'avoir perdu Will et s'isole dans son chagrin. Entendant parler d'une vieille légende capable de briser la malédiction de son jeune époux, Elizabeth décide de partir à l'aventure pour l'extraire du royaume des abysses._

_**NDLA :**__**Voici un petit défi basé sur l'interprétation/inspiration d'Orphée et Eurydice imaginé grâce à mon précédent OS « Comme Orphée ». Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **__**Merci Jess !**_

_**O°O°O**_

_Mer des Caraïbes,_

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tai Huang était touché par le chagrin d'une femme. Cela faisait presque un mois que l'Empress voguait sans but sur les eaux turquoise des Caraïbes et... il y avait également un mois que le nouveau Capitaine avait délégué la plus grande partie de ses fonctions à son maître d'équipage.

Sans mystère, ce dernier savait pertinemment ce qu'il se passait dans la cabine principale.

Elizabeth Swann, à genoux sur le plancher du navire, regardait des heures entières le coffre remis par William. Emmurée dans sa solitude, elle écoutait sans relâche battre le cœur de son mari retenu au royaume des abysses.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, le chinois se résolut à faire ce qu'il aurait du entreprendre depuis longtemps.

Les pleurs qu'il entendait à travers la porte de la cabine semblaient inhumains tant ils étaient déchirants.

Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes qu'il n'osait frapper au battant, paralysé par les lamentations du Capitaine Swann.

Prenant sa respiration, il finit par taper à la porte mais ne recueillit que le silence.

- Capitaine ? Osa-t-il.

Une minute s'écoula encore avec que la porte ne s'ouvre et ne découvre une Elizabeth aux yeux rougis :

- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu rauque.

- L'équipage commence à se poser des questions.

- Des questions ?

- Avez-vous un cap ?

- Non. Répondit-elle en refermant déjà la porte.

- Il en faudrait un pourtant sinon je doute que vos hommes vous obéissent longtemps ! Déclara le chinois en coinçant son pied dans l'entrebâillement.

La jeune femme baissa une seconde les yeux avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un petit sourire ironique :

- Que voulez-vous que je réponde ? Je n'en sais rien et au fond cela n'a pas la moindre importance. Voguons jusqu'à trouver un navire de la Compagnie des Indes, l'équipage a très certainement envie d'en découdre et d'amasser quelques butins. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

- Sao Feng n'aurait jamais admis ça. Rétorqua Tai en pinçant les lèvres.

- Que n'aurait-il pas admis ?

- Que l'Empress se limite au rôle de chat traquant une souris !

- Je crois que cette décision ne vous appartient pas.

Le regard de la jeune femme brillait d'un éclat terni dans son visage amaigri, dénotant avec le timbre glacial de sa voix.

- Comme il ne vous appartient pas de souiller l'héritage de Sao Feng. Que désirez-vous ? Errer sur l'eau pendant dix ans et recommencer encore et encore ? Aucun membre de l'équipage ne vous suivra dans votre attente. Moi encore moins ! Par ailleurs, qui vous dit que le capitaine du Hollandais volant viendra encore vous voir une fois que la vieillesse vous aura défiguré ? Il préférera sûrement passer son unique journée à terre avec une belle et jeune catin ! Asséna-t-il, résolu à briser la sombre cuirasse d'Elizabeth.

Le regard de cette dernière se chargea immédiatement d'animosité et sans qu'il ne prémédite son geste, son poing fendit l'air pour s'écraser contre sa joue.

- Taisez-vous ! Hurla-t-elle.

Malgré la douleur cuisante qui vrillait sa mâchoire, Tai Huang se retint de sourire.

_Sa coque se fissurait enfin !_

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ! Continua-t-il en s'approchant. William Turner cherchera son plaisir avec la première fille qu'il croisera !

Dents serrées, les paroles du chinois parvenaient avec fracas dans ses tympans. Une terrible rage l'avait envahie, colorant ses joues blêmes d'un fard incarnat.

- L'amour ne survit pas à la déchéance ! Poursuivit-il en esquissant un sourire taché de sang.

Un cri qu'elle ne contrôla pas la secoua tout entière alors qu'elle se jetait sur Huang.

S'apprêtant à assener un deuxième coup, Elizabeth suspendit pourtant son geste. Tai la regardait intensément et avait perdu le sourire qui habillait un peu plus tôt ses lèvres.

Elle se sentait vidée, dénuée de force et par dessus tout... étrangement soulagée. Soulagée d'avoir rejeté cet immonde hurlement de ses entrailles et d'avoir expulsé cette obscure énergie de son corps.

- Je... suis désolée. Souffla-t-elle en reculant.

- Inutile. Répondit Tai en se redressant.

Essuyant d'un revers de manche le sang qui maculait son menton, il tendit une main à la jeune femme. Etonnée, elle regarda un instant le chinois et finit par accepter son aide.

- Vous l'avez fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Elizabeth en massant son poing endolori.

-Oui.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Pour que vous ne perdiez pas cette chance.

-Quelle chance ?

- Celle de m'écouter. Il y a peut-être une possibilité de sauver votre mari ?

Le corps de la jeune femme se mit immédiatement à trembler sous cette révélation.

- Comment ? Souffla-t-elle.

- En vous rendant à Kéa, une petite île au large de la Grèce.

Il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre, mettant au supplice la jeune femme suspendue à ses lèvres.

-Là-bas se trouverait un endroit où l'on pourrait briser toutes les malédictions de ce monde...

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa mais sa raison ne lui offrit pas la délivrance escomptée.

-Si un tel endroit existe, pourquoi Davy Jones ne s'y est-il pas rendu ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Un être maudit ne peut pas y accéder. La malédiction peut seulement être brisée par une autre personne.

- Comment y croire... murmura-t-elle.

- Certes ce n'est qu'une légende. Déclara le chinois, son accent traînant sur chaque mot. Mais vous n'avez plus rien à perdre. Si vous désirez poursuivre cette conversation, vous savez où me trouver.

Sur ces mots, il prit congés d'Elizabeth non sans avoir laissé ses dernières paroles flotter dans l'air.

**O°**

_Elizabeth avait seulement hésité une heure avant de retrouver Tai Huang. _

_Elle avait alors écouté son maître d'équipage avec attention pendant qu'il traduisait le texte de Sao Feng. Ce dernier était joint à une vieille carte que Tai avait soigneusement conservé jusqu'à là. _

_Le chinois avait respectueusement raconté à Elizabeth la fameuse légende..._

_**L'être qui désire briser le saut d'une terrible malédiction devra se rendre au temple de Perséphone sur l'île de Kéa. A genoux devant la grande déesse, il devra montrer sa valeur en lui offrant le bien le plus précieux qu'il possède. Si la déesse est contentée, l'être impudent pourra rejoindre le Royaume d'Hadès pour libérer l'âme damnée de son maléfice.**_

_Quand Tai Huang eut terminé sa lecture, la jeune femme avait mis quelques minutes pour revenir à la réalité. _

_Elle s'était immédiatement imaginée dans ce fameux temple, proche de libérer Will de sa prison marine._

_Il fallait à tout prix que cela réussisse…_

_Elle savait déjà quoi offrir à la déesse !_

**_O°O°O_**

_Mer Egée,_

Elizabeth tenait la barre de l'Empress, le _Meltemi_ soufflant dans ses cheveux défaits. Ses doigts tremblaient sur les manches de bois lisse alors qu'elle regardait les sombres contours de l'île.

- Sommes-nous au bon endroit ? Demanda-t-elle.

- A n'en pas douter. Répondit Huang. Feng avait précisément noté les coordonnées de Kéa.

Sur ces mots, il déplia la carte de son ancien capitaine pour la montrer à Elizabeth.

_En effet, ils avaient correctement suivi la trajectoire annotée par Sao..._

- Nous allons devoir rester discrets. Feng avait signalé une anse derrière l'île, allons-y !

D'une main devenue experte, Elizabeth empoigna fermement la barre pour manœuvrer la jonque. Ainsi, l'Empress glissa sur l'onde noire et fila jusqu'à l'arrière de Kéa.

Une fois parvenue à destination, elle fit préparer un canot dans lequel elle grimpa sans perdre une seconde. Huang la suivit, accompagné de deux hommes de l'équipage.

Arrivant rapidement sur le rivage, la jeune femme ordonna aux deux pirates de garder le canot pendant leur absence.

Une lanterne à la main, Tai s'engagea le premier. Traversant la plage, ils quittèrent le sable pour arpenter un sol rocheux. Tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à gravir une côte, le chinois s'arrêta et se retourna vers Elizabeth.

- Vous êtes certaine de vouloir poursuivre ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien évidemment ! S'empressa de répondre la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une légende. Ajouta-t-il en la fixant intensément.

La jeune femme déglutit avant de hocher la tête. Pour se l'avouer, elle refusait de croire qu'il n'y avait rien dans ce fameux temple de Perséphone.

_Là bas se trouvait peut-être le salut de son époux._

Se remettant en route, ils gravirent une colline en prenant soin d'éviter les sentiers fréquentés par les habitants de Kéa. La ville, construite au plus haut de l'île, était fortifiée afin de prévenir les assauts venant de la mer. Mieux valait ne pas se faire remarquer.

Après une heure de marche, ils atteignirent enfin un petit plateau qu'une lune ronde éclairait faiblement.

- Nous l'avons trouvé ! S'exclama Elizabeth, un sourire illuminant son visage.

- Au moins ce point était juste... maugréa le chinois toujours méfiant.

Sans même attendre son maître d'équipage, la jeune femme s'élança dans les hautes herbes.

Arrivée devant le temple, elle regarda quelques secondes les nervures de l'édifice avant de grimper les marches immaculées.

- Je vous attends là. Déclara Huang, essoufflé. Quoiqu'il arrive, cela ne me concerne pas.

- J'en ai conscience. Répondit-elle, sa lanterne projetant une lueur rougeoyante sur les lieux.

Tournant un instant la tête, elle vit au fond du temple les contours d'une gigantesque silhouette blanche. Un frisson parcourut son corps tandis qu'elle essayait de percer les ténèbres.

- Soyez prudente. Lâcha le chinois, quelque peu inquiet au fond de lui.

- Je sais ce que je fais et au cas où les choses tourneraient différemment... appliquez le code.

Huang hocha la tête puis regarda son capitaine pénétrer dans le temple obscur.

**O°**

Le talon de ses bottes claquait sur le sol, se répercutant sur le marbre des murs. Seul le halo de la petite lanterne éclairait son passage mais gardait le reste des lieux dans l'obscurité.

A mesure qu'elle avançait, la silhouette qu'elle avait aperçue grandissait. Arrivée à ses pieds, Elizabeth leva la tête pour se confronter au regard suprême de la gigantesque statue de Perséphone.

Elle frissonna en parcourant son corps inerte d'un œil inquiet. Elle se souvenait de ses lectures d'adolescente et notamment de l'Iliade et l'Odyssée. Cependant, Homère parlait de Perséphone comme d'une magnifique jeune fille, ce qui contrastait avec la vision qu'avait Elizabeth en cette heure.

Malgré un corps de nymphe mis en valeur par le drapé d'une tunique antique, son beau visage était d'une incroyable dureté. Sans pour autant être dénaturé par la colère, il émanait de ses traits et de son regard une insensibilité allant au-delà de sa nature inanimée.

Elizabeth ne savait plus comment réagir. Lire une légende et y croire se révélaient plus faciles que d'y participer. Pourtant, ses aventures précédentes lui avaient prouvé que les légendes pouvaient être réelles.

Tandis qu'elle replongeait dans quelques souvenirs où le visage de Will effaçait celui des autres, un coup contre sa poitrine la ramena au présent.

Posant sa lanterne, elle écarta les pans de son veston asiatique puis sortit de sa cache un bout de tissu palpitant.

Le cœur de son époux qu'elle avait amené avec elle.

Etrangement rassérénée, elle s'agenouilla puis posa à terre son précieux ballotin de soie. Doucement, la jeune femme découvrit la chair vivante de Will.

Ses battements réguliers habitaient déjà le silence alors qu'elle murmurait d'une voix hésitante :

- Voici… mon offrande…

Le souffle coupé, Elizabeth attendit.

Elle n'osait même plus cligner des yeux et lorsqu'une minute termina d'égrainer ses secondes, un amer rictus habilla son visage.

- Rien qu'une foutue légende… cracha la jeune femme en serrant les poings, ses ongles pénétrant ses paumes tremblantes.

Soudain, elle entendit les portes du temple claquer en un fracas terrible. Sursautant, elle tourna la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était enfermée.

Alors qu'elle ramenait son regard devant elle, Elizabeth recula en voyant la statue de Perséphone nimbée d'une étrange lumière bleue. Levant les yeux, elle tut un cri en apercevant le visage de la déesse incliné vers elle.

Son regard semblait la fixer quand une voix sépulcrale vint résonner dans la tête de la jeune femme.

_**Il n'existe point de fausse légende...**_

_**Seuls demeurent des êtres impies…**_

Elizabeth tremblait de tous ses membres sous le regard de la statue comme si deux lames crevaient ses yeux.

_**Qui viens-tu sauver de sa malédiction ? **_Demanda la déesse sans même remuer ses lèvres mortes.

Vertigineuse et tétanisée, la jeune femme répondit pourtant :

- William… Turner. Mon mari…

_**Que m'amènes-tu ?**_

- Son cœur.

Prostrée, Elizabeth vit la bouche de Perséphone s'arrondir en un sourire mauvais. Ses orbites vides luisaient d'un éclat noir comme deux gouffres infinis.

_**Ton offrande me convient. Relève-toi. **_

- Will ! Expira Elizabeth en se relevant et se voyant déjà briser le saut de son horrible condition.

_**Je t'autorise à rejoindre le Royaume d'Hadès. **_Poursuivit la statue de Perséphone.

Les jambes flageolantes, Elizabeth regarda le visage blanc de la déesse défiguré par ses yeux noirs.

_Elle avait réussi_ !

- Comment ? Demanda la jeune femme, emplie de nouveaux espoirs.

- _**Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de rejoindre mon époux, Souverain du Royaume des Ombres.**_

Le sang d'Elizabeth se glaça dans ses veines en comprenant ces paroles.

_**La preuve de ta valeur, Elizabeth Swann, et celle de ton amour…**_

Une larme roula sur sa joue quand sa main rencontra le pommeau de son poignard.

Quoiqu'il pouvait arriver, dix années ressemblaient à l'éternité et possédée par son chagrin, elle n'était pas certaine de vivre jusqu'à là.

- Pour toi Will. Souffla Elizabeth en plongeant son arme en pleine poitrine.

La douleur vrilla son corps tout entier alors qu'elle tombait de nouveau à genoux. Elle sentait son sang ruisselait sur son ventre, son regard commençant à se voiler.

Par delà le bourdonnement de la mort résonnant à ses oreilles, elle entendit les derniers mots de la déesse.

**Bienvenue aux Enfers.**

Puisant dans ses ultimes forces, elle parvint à lever la tête. Dans une vision cauchemardesque, Elizabeth vit une tache écarlate s'agrandir sur la poitrine de la déesse qui s'écarta en une blessure ruisselante.

Le sang se répandit le long de sa tunique pour la colorer de rouge puis cascada aux pieds de la statue pour rejoindre le sien.

Et de cette ignoble fissure se creusa le passage menant au Royaume des Ombres.

**O°O°O**

Ce fut comme un battement de cil ou un réveil en sursaut après un cauchemar.

Sauf qu'Elizabeth se trouvait toujours dans cet abominable rêve !

Portant une main à sa poitrine, elle baissa les yeux et retint un hurlement en voyant une plaie sanguinolente à la place du cœur. Cependant, elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, seul un froid ténu mais désagréable la possédait.

Regardant autour d'elle, la jeune femme frissonna en découvrant un monde obscur ressemblant à une gigantesque caverne aux reliefs noirâtres. Les plafonds étaient d'une hauteur vertigineuse et parsemés d'étranges stalactites acérées comme de monstrueuses épines. Ces dernières étaient présentes partout où l'on posait le regard comme si elles transperçaient cet univers.

Elizabeth fit un pas, ne sachant pas quel chemin choisir parmi les tunnels s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité. Soudain, elle poussa un cri en voyant une forme noire onduler sur place comme clouée au sol. Cette chose avait forme humaine et l'on pouvait discerner les contours de ses yeux vides et l'arrondi déformé de sa bouche. Brusquement l'étrange créature émit un hurlement effroyable, rapidement accompagné par d'autres cris.

Terrorisée, Liz remarqua qu'il y avait plusieurs autres créatures autour d'elle. Sans réfléchir, elle se mit à courir, passant malgré elle près de ces effroyables silhouettes.

S'engouffrant dans un tunnel, elle fila à toute allure sans pour autant défaire ses tympans de ces ignobles lamentations. Elizabeth les entendait toujours derrière elle, résonnant sur les murs humides.

Elle continua de courir, ignorant l'obscurité qui se faisait de plus en plus intense jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se dilue pour imposer une lueur blafarde.

Ralentissant, Elizabeth s'avança et finit par sortir de ce boyau pour découvrir une autre gigantesque caverne divisée en deux par une rivière.

L'eau renvoyait une lumière vive et ses flots bleuâtres laissaient entendre un clapotis régulier.

S'approchant doucement, elle resta quelques secondes fascinée par ces eaux mouvantes quand un corps décharné surgit de la surface pour tendre vers elle une main squelettique.

Hurlant de terreur, elle recula vivement et vit cet être bleui battre l'air de ses mains avant de disparaitre sous l'eau.

_- _Encore une âme dépourvue de courage._  
_

Sursautant, Elizabeth fit volte face pour découvrir un vieillard vêtu d'une trop ample tunique blanche. Une barbe chenue ornait son menton et son regard, noir et brillant, fixait indolemment la jeune femme.

- Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Ajouta-t-il en jetant un œil à la rivière.

- Hadès ? Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

- T'attendais-tu à quelqu'un d'autre ? Répondit-il en esquissant un sourire.

- Je… je ne m'attendais… pas… tout est tellement… balbutia-t-elle sans terminer sa phrase.

- Des êtres tels que nous existent pourtant mais prends garde à ce que tes yeux te révèlent…

Elizabeth frissonna sous ces paroles étranges.

- Que… que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ce que tu vois est le fruit de ta propre imagination. Je t'apparais en cet instant tel que tu m'as un jour représenté.

- Tout cela est donc faux ?

Le rire d'Hadès résonna dans la caverne venant secouer son corps noueux.

- Il est sûrement préférable que tu ne vois jamais à quoi cela ressemble vraiment.

Ces mots la firent chanceler en songeant que la vérité était très certainement plus horrible encore.

- Je croyais qu'il s'agissait de légendes... murmura-t-elle.

- Comme les hommes des temps futurs croiront que la déesse Calypso n'est qu'une histoire parmi tant d'autres. Déclara Hadès en se tassant sur lui-même.

Cette pensée ranima instantanément la douleur d'avoir perdu Will.

- Je suis là pour sauver mon époux de sa malédiction. Déclara-t-elle, mue par une nouvelle vigueur.

A nouveau, un sourire vint flotter sur les lèvres d'Hadès qui s'approcha d'elle.

- Si tu es arrivée jusqu'ici, c'est que tu as satisfaite ma charmante femme. Ce que tu avais de plus précieux était donc le cœur de William Turner.

- Que dois-je faire ? Poursuivit Elizabeth en ravalant ses larmes.

Elle avait cédé ce qu'elle avait de plus cher mais elle comptait bien briser le maléfice qui enchainait Will.

- Tu n'as rien à faire. Répondit-il. C'est à ton époux d'agir à présent. S'il parvient à s'acquitter de sa tâche, tu rejoindras la surface aussi indemne que tu l'étais avant d'entrer dans le temple de Perséphone. Ton époux t'attendra là où vous vous êtes quittés pour la dernière fois.

- Mais… comment ? S'exclama la jeune femme. Will n'est pas là !

- Non il n'est pas là mais je peux invoquer son âme.

Sur ces mots et devant le visage effaré d'Elizabeth, il tendit une main au dessus des flots et d'un mouvement circulaire, fit tourbillonner l'onde.

De ce flux, la jeune femme vit le corps de Will crever la surface. Comme l'être qu'elle avait vu plus tôt émerger de l'eau, sa peau était bleue comme enveloppée par l'étrange substance de cette rivière.

- Will ! Cria-t-elle en tombant à genoux, prête à tendre les mains pour qu'il atteigne la rive.

- Ce n'est que son âme. Déclara Hadès en s'accroupissant.

Cette dernière émettait de longues lamentations, résonnant comme si elles n'étaient pas émises dans le même espace temps.

- Que doit-elle faire ? Demanda Elizabeth, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, rejoignant un sourire qui éclairait déjà son visage.

_La délivrance était proche !_

Quelques instants passèrent dans un silence seulement troublés par le clapotis de l'eau et les lamentations de l'âme de Will.

- La même chose que toi. Ton époux doit me céder ce qu'il a de plus cher pour être délivré de sa malédiction. Alors dites-moi William Turner. Demanda Hadès en se penchant sur les flots. Qu'avez-vous de plus précieux en ce monde ?

L'âme de Will poussa un hurlement plus terrible encore que ceux des créatures noires. Se débattant énergiquement, il cria une nouvelle fois, répondant ainsi au Seigneur des Ombres.

_**Toi Elizabeth !**_

Quand Elizabeth comprit enfin le sens de ces mots, son sang se figea dans ses veines.

Un hurlement sans fin sortit alors de sa gorge tandis que le sourire d'Hadès, lui, s'élargissait.

**FIN**


End file.
